Cadenas rotas por amor
by Bela-Kikinu-chan
Summary: No soy muy buena con los summarys. Aunque es NejiHina, si no son fans de esta pareja, pueden leerlo igual, es mas o menos la realidad de los Hyuuga.


**Cadenas rotas por amor**

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos. Sentía los párpados pesados, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. La luz era muy intensa para sus pobres ojos cansados, así que tuvo que cerrarlos. Aún con los parpados cerrados, intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y miró su cuerpo.

Cadenas. Estaba llena de ellas, que la apresaban, que la detenían. Intentó gritar, pero no pudo, de su boca no salía ningún sonido, estaba muda. Miró su espalda, en la cual había dos alas cortadas. Intentó moverse, pero las cadenas eran muy pesadas. Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

Miró a su alrededor, y vio un montón de caras, pero ni una sola mirada. Esas personas tenían su mismo color de ojos y también estaban encadenadas. Pero, a diferencia de ella, estaban tranquilos, pasivos, como si les gustara estar encadenados.

No, todos no. Había un chico, también con su mismo color de ojos, y un par de alas desgarradas. Ese chico, si bien no estaba intentando soltarse (como lo hacía ella), no parecía contento con esas ataduras (como lo estaban el resto de las personas allí presentes).

De repente el joven la miró, pero Hinata hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera. El muchacho la miraba con profundo odio, como si quisiera verla muerta. La peliazul lo observó mejor. Tendría mas o menos su edad, quizás un año mas, el cabello castaño y largo, los ojos opalinos, y las ya mencionadas alas y cadenas. Pero Hinata notó algo más: en la frente del chico, había un extraño sello, que creyó reconocer, ya que muchas de las personas allí presentes también lo tenían.

En ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, una gran laguna de ese preciado líquido vital. La mirada del castaño se hacía cada vez mas intensa y llena de aborrecimiento, mientras la laguna crecía y crecía, llegándole a las rodillas.

Fue entonces cuando recordó, y las imágenes empezaron a llegar a su cerebro rápidamente: el clan Hyuuga, el sello de la jaula, el Souke, el Bouke, su destino, el de Neji. Neji, su primo, el joven destinado a ser su guardián, el mismo chico que en ese momento la miraba con sumo desprecio

¿Dónde estaban? No entendía nada. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba junto a su equipo, el de Neji y el de Naruto en una misión de rango A, y que le habían hecho un extraño jutsu ¿Esto sería un genjutsu? Intentó activar su Byakugan, pero fue en vano, nada pasó. Y la mirada de Neji seguía siendo de odio.

Nuevamente intentó hablar, gritar. Quería decirle a Neji que eran iguales, que ella también era presa de un destino que no había elegido, que lo entendía, que ella no lo odiaba, sino todo lo contrario. De sus ojos caían lágrimas de impotencia.

Siempre había sido débil, siempre, la desgracia de los Hyuuga. Se odiaba a si misma. Era incapaz de trasmitirle a Neji lo que ella pensaba. Levantó la mirada, y vio a Neji un poco mas cerca, mirándola extrañado.

-¿Por qué llora Hinata-sama?- Preguntó el ninja- Usted tiene todo lo que quiere al alcance de su mano, es de las personas más importantes del clan, de la Aldea. Entonces, ¿por qué llora?-

Hinata lo miró detenidamente, eso mismo le había preguntado hacía unos años. Estiró su mano, intentando alcanzar al chico, pero aún estaba muy lejos, y las cadenas seguían siendo muy pesadas. Usando todas sus fuerzas, se acercó un poco más a él.

El muchacho la miró sorprendido, y después de unos segundos, también se acercó a ella. La Kunoichi le sonrió, de repente no se sentía tan mal. El chico volvió a acercarse, pero dudoso, como si no supiera si estaba bien o mal lo que hacía. La peliazul volvió a sonreírle, infundiéndole ánimos, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero sus fuerzas se acababan y las ataduras aún eran muy pesadas.

De repente, sintió como alguien la ayudaba. Miró hacia el suelo, y pudo ver a un perro y un insecto, que la ayudaban a acercarse a su primo. Y a él lo ayudaban una ardilla y un osito. Poco a poco, más animales se fueron agregando, para ayudarlos a acercarse. Pudo ver a un zorrito, un lobo, una cerdita, una coneja, un ciervo, y muchos animales más.

Las demás personas allí los miraban, asombrados, con miedo, como si no pudieran creer lo que estaba pasando. El castaño y su prima estiraron las manos, ya se rozaban las yemas de los dedos. Varios de los individuos de ojos blancos corrieron hacia ellos intentando separarlos, pero los animalitos se los impedían.

Hinata tomó su mano, y Neji la abrazó.

Todos a su alrededor se detuvieron. La Kunocihi sintió un ruido sordo. Las cadenas habían caído. Miró su espalda, sus alas, al igual que las de Neji habían vuelto a crecer. Sintió como recuperaba la voz. Sonrió.

-Te amo- Pudo susurrar la chica, antes de ver como su amado sonreía

-Yo también- Dijo el muchacho, para luego besarla.

Todo se volvió oscuro

-----------------------------------------

Hinata sentía los párpados pesados. En unos segundos, fue conciente del piso de tierra bajo ella, de las improvisadas mantas sobre su cuerpo, del trozo de tela mojado sobre su frente. Pudo sentir el chakra sanador de Sakura recorrer su cuerpo. Escuchó la voz de sus compañeros de equipo, hablando con la voz entrecortada. Sintió el olor a sangre que emanaba de los cuerpos de Naruto y Sasuke. Y, además y más importante, percibió la calidez del cuerpo de Neji a su lado, tomándole la mano fuertemente.

Solo en ese momento se permitió abrir los ojos. Sus orbes chocaron con los del chico.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó la peliazul, mientras la pelirrosaba retiraba sus manos del pecho de la chica.

Escuchó el grito de alegría de Kiba, y los pasos de él y Shino acercarse a donde ella se encontraba

-Los enemigos usaron un genjutsu contra ti. Creemos que fue Uchiha Itachi, ya que fue muy difícil hacerlo desparecer- Dijo Ten Ten, que junto con Lee acababa de entrar en la cueva en la que se encontraban- ¿Tuviste una "pesadilla" muy fuerte?- Preguntó preocupada la Kunoichi de las armas

-Al principio, pero creo que logré superarla. O mejor dicho, creo que me ayudaron a superarla- Dijo sonrojada la muchacha, para luego sonreírle a Neji, el cual giró la cabeza algo sonrojado

-No entiendo de que habla Hinata-chan tebayo- Dijo Naruto, mientras sus compañero suspiraban cansados

-Cállate dobe- Dijo Sasuke, dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Es el amor- Dijo soñadoramente la pelirrosa

-¡ES LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD! ¡YHEAAAA!- Dijo enérgicamente Lee, haciendo su pose, mientras a todos le salía una gota

Hinata se levanto cuidadosamente, y se acercó al oído de su consanguíneo, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, sonriéndole.

-Grácias Neji-kun- Susurró la chica, mientras el joven también sonreía

-De nada Hinata…koi-

FIN

¡¡¡¡¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! ¡QUE TIERNO QUE ME QUEDÓ! Para los que no saben, Koi vendría a ser el honorífico de amor, cariño, querida, querido etc.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!!!

Besos y abrazos

Chaito

BelaKikinu


End file.
